Theresa Spencer/Theories
* Faraday left Theresa and went to the United States to find a way to fix her. * Theresa is unstuck in time. :* Her sister mentions she is "away right now", that sometimes when she wakes up she thinks she is 3 years old, and that she claimed to have talked to her dead father. :* She needs a constant to recover. ::* Faraday knew about constants in 1996, before he left. so there must be another reason or factor for why he didn't help her get better by finding her constant. :::*Faraday's mission on going to the island is to attempt to become her constant in order to help her recover. :*Yet George and Desmond got nosebleeds and (in the case of George Minkowski) suffered some sort of brain hemorrhage. Theresa has been unstuck in time/whatever for 3 whole years. ::*The reason Theresa has not died is that she has not done something in the past to impact her future. Because Minkowski's time travels were never shown, you can't know what he did in the past. It is possible he might have gone back to an earlier time and died in that earlier time, killing him in the future and Theresa has not done that. *Connection to Boone: In Locke's dream he saw Boone bloodied and repeating "Theresa falls up the stairs, Theresa falls down the stairs." She was Boone's nanny as a child :* With this logic, Tom Friendly must also be Aaron's father since Aaron's father's name is Tom. Before having a baby with Claire, Tom was childhood friends with Kate (Tom Brennan). "Big Mike" Walton (Ana Lucia's partner in the force) must also be Michael, Walt's father even though they are different ethnicities. Hurley's friend Johnny is really a young John Locke. Ray (the old man in Australia who helped Kate) must also be Ray the doctor from the Kahana. You can see how none of these make sense and this logic is flawed. :* Disagree: Boone's nanny died in that accident. ::*We don't know that she died, just that her neck was broken. You can still be alive with a broken neck :::*An interesting theory, but unlikely. Boone was in the states, Spencer lived in Britain. If Theresa the nanny was really a past form of Theresa Spencer with temporal displacement, then wouldn't Spencer be either paralyzed or dead in the future. I just don't think there is any connection here. ::::*Boone was living in the US when he was 6, but his nanny was British - perhaps an oper. OR Boone was living in Great Britain when he was 6. Boone was young - around 22 when he died, and Theresa Spencer was in her 30's when we saw her, which would put her in her late teens/early twenties when he was 6. ::::*Also, when we see Theresa she is in bed, not moving at all, and in fact is paralyzed, in addition to being unstuck in time. ::::*This would explain Abigail's conversation with Desmond, when she alludes to Theresa being a part of Daniel's research, and blesses Widmore (who funded it), even though the research is why Theresa is unstuck in time. She was paralyzed and Daniel was trying to send her consciousness back in time to change the past and avoid falling down the stairs in the first place, so Abigail considered the research worth the risk. :::::*There is a photograph which shows her standing next to Daniel, apparantly at Oxford. So it's likely she wasn't paralyzed in her early twenties atleast, maybe her broken neck was somehow healed. *Theresa is a friend/assistant Faraday tried to save* :* Based on the picture of her and Faraday together, they clearly had some kind of relationship. And considering the fact that her sister said he left her and hasn't returned, and the fact he confessed his love for Charlotte. In my opinion Theresa must have been either a lab assistant or a good friend. I think that there was some kind of accident that left her with memory and other brain issues, and with no hope of her getting better, Faraday who felt responsible for that accident, uses his machine on her to try to transport her mind to a time before the accident so she would be cured. Now this probably works, or so Faraday thinks, until her mind begins to constantly shift through time. ::*See above - Theresa was in fact Boone's Theresa, and Daniel was trying to send her back in time to change the past so she wouldn't get paralyzed. :::*On the other hand the photo shows them both standing up, so it looks like she wasn't paralyzed. Plus we know changing the past is against the rules. ::::*But they did change the past (and took the picture to celebrate the success of the research) and later the "universe's way of course correcting" was that she ended up in a permanent catatonic state due to time travel. *Given the all but flat out statement that Hawking is Faraday's mother, her comments on 'course correction' and his speech to Sawyer and Company on the Island about changing the past, I disagree that he actively tried his machine on her to send her back to not fall down those stairs while working as Boone's nanny. I don't even agree that they are the same people at this point. Nor do I agree with the theory going around that Daniel and Theresa are in fact siblings (Abigail would have mentioned this in her disgust over him leaving). I don't think that Daniel did anything on purpose to Theresa anymore than he did to Charlotte. I think she was a fellow professor that he was friends, and perhaps lovers with, she got curious one day and snuck into his lab. she was exposed to the radiation etc and this was the result. Daniel was forced to flee by Widmore who wanted to keep him safe and doing his research (claiming it would help to cure Theresa, but more important to Widmore it would find the island). --Jayerb 21:29, 13 February 2009 (UTC) °My theory is that Therea is Penny's mother! Although at first glance her age would be wrong, but what if Theresa took part in the time experiments and physically went back in time? She could have had a relationship with Widmore in the past and given birth to Penny before returning to her own time. He was paying for her to be looked after? This might also explain why Eloise was so against the relaionship between Theresa and Daniel if Eloise knew that Theresa had been her husbands mistress. There could even be a connection with Boone's Nanny (up the stairs, down the stairs) as she could have flashed forward in time after giving birth to Penny, worked as a Nanny for a while until she had the 'accident' and then flashed to her own time, paralyzed and in a coma!LostieQuest 17:14, 7 August 2009 (UTC)